livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Syldar Narthalial (Udalrich)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Sylvan Deity: Aelaiththon, the care free, impertinent aspect of the Wanderer Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (7 pts, +2 racial) CON: 10 +0 (2 pts, -2 racial) INT: 15 +2 (3 pts, +2 racial) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Maximum-2) HP: 8 = + CON (0) (Bard 1) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: +5 = (3) + Resiliency (2) BAB: +0 = 1 CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (3) Fortitude: +0 = 1 (0) + CON (00) Reflex: +5 = 1 (2) + DEX (3) Will: +1 = 1 (2) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 0/Any Spell Resistance: 0 Saves: +2 vs enchantment spells and effects (racial) Weapon Statistics Longbow: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dex (3) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100 feet, Special: +1 to hit and damage within 30 feet Spear: Attack(M): +2 = (0) + Str (2) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3 Spear: Attack®: +3 = (0) + Dex (3) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3 Range: 20 feet, Special: +1 to hit and damage within 30 feet Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (dex), +2 (int), -2 (con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard Elven Immunities: (Ex) Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: (Ex) Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Immunity to Magical Sleep: (Ex) You are never subject to magic sleep effects. Keen Senses: (Ex) Elves receive a +2 bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: (Ex) Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shields, Simple Weapons plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Armored Casting (Ex) You can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Knowledge You gain +1 to all Knowledge checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance You are trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around you, including yourself if desired. You can use this ability for 6 rounds per day. Each round, you can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that you have mastered. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if you are killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. You cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. Cantrips You have learned a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Countersong (Su) You can counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components). Each round of the countersong you make a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Distraction (Su) You can use your performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, make a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su) You can use your performance to cause up to 1 creatures to become fascinated with you. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear you, and capable of paying attention to you. You must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 12) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, you cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes your performance for as long as you continue to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Inspire Courage (Su) You can use your performance to inspire courage in your allies (including yourself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive your performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Feats Point-Blank Shot (Character 1) You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Armor Proficiency, Light (Bard 1) When you wear a type of armor with which you are proficient, the armor check penalty for that armor applies only to Dexterity- and Strength-based skill checks. Shield Proficiency (Bard 1) When you use a shield (except a tower shield), the shield's armor check penalty only applies to Strength- and Dexterity-based skills. Simple Weapon Proficiency (Bard 1) You make attack rolls with simple weapons without penalty. Traits Reactionary: (Combat) You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Scholar of the Great Beyond: (Faith) Your great interests as a child did not lie with current events or the mundane— you have always felt out of place, as if you were born in the wrong era. You take to philosophical discussions of the Great Beyond and of historical events with ease. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (planes) checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Dancing Lights * Grease * Daze * Silent Image * Detect Magic * Ghost Sound Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 N/A (spontaneous casting) Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 9 = (6) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 2 +0 Climb +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy +6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7 1 3 2 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Dngnrng) +3 0 0 2 +1 (BK) Knowledge (Engnrng) +3 0 0 2 +1 (BK) Knowledge (Geography) +3 0 0 2 +1 (BK) Knowledge (History) +4 0 0 2 +1+1 (BK, Trait) Knowledge (Local) +7 1 3 2 +1 (BK) Knowledge (Nature) +7 1 3 2 +1 (BK) Knowledge (Nobility) +3 0 0 2 +1 (BK) Knowledge (Planes) +8 1 3 2 +1+1 (BK, Trait) Knowledge (Religion) +3 0 0 2 +1 (BK) Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +1 0 0 -1 +2 (Racial) Perform (Dance ) +6 1 3 2 +0 Perform (Sing ) +6 1 3 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft +6 1 3 2 +0 to id magic items +8 +2 (Racial) Stealth +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device +6 1 3 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Spear (Melee) 2 gp 6 lb Longbow (Ranged) 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Arrows, Blunt (20) 2 gp 3 lb Arrows, Flight (20) 2 gp 3 lb Arrows, Smoke 10 gp 0 lb Acid Flask 10 gp 1 lb Bed roll 0.1 gp 5 lb * Caltrop (2x) 2 gp 4 lb * Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Candle 0.01 gp 0 lb Flint and steel 1 gp 0 lb Inkpen 0.1 gp 0 lb Paper (Sheet) (2x) 0.8 gp 0 lb Trail rations (3x) 1.5 gp 3 lb Sack (empty) 0.1 gp 0.5 lb Signal whistle 0.8 gp 0 lb Twine (50 ft) 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Total Weight: 59 lb Total Cost: 141.42 gp * Syldar either leaves the second set of caltrops or the bedroll at home, depending on whether she expects to be camping. Either puts her at light load. The rest of the character sheet includes no encumbrance penalties. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 8 SP: 5 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 133 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 102 lb Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Amethyst (blue leaning toward purple) Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Shorter and thinner than usual for an elf (but not unusually so). Very long hair. Demeanor: Wants to be liked and tries to sweet-talk everyone into liking her. Shows more confidence than she actually has, and tends to take risks to hide that. Background: Syldar grew up in a typical sylvan elven community. She took advantage of her beauty and youth to gain favors and friends. Intelligent (even for an elf), she enjoyed learning but rarely develops close social attachments. As she was nearing adulthood, she became involved in a romantic triangle with the sons of two of the leaders of her community. Sadly, neither new about the other. When they did learn of each other, she was forced to flee the community. It is rumored that one of the sons was killed, but Syldar refuses to talk about the situation. Following that, she spent several years traveling in an attempt to forget the incident. During that time, she picked up additional knowledge and social skills, including the ability to magically influence people. Since she is not the wisest of elves, poor decisions and reckless behavior are likely in her future. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval 11/9/10 (HolyMan) (Traits added after approval) *Approval (Date) (Judge 02)